The Universal Protector Part 1
by Why Am I Laughing So Hard
Summary: After dying in his world and being recruited by Kami to be one of her Universal Protectors, Naruto will now have a lot to handle like being sent to other worlds that in his thoughts were fantasy. Read as Naruto and his first wife Lillith go to the Legend of Korra World.


Universal Protector Naruto!-Legend of Korra!

 **Hey there heres a new story for you guys to read.**

Warnings:

1:This is a Naruto/Legend of Korra/Diablo Crossover.

2:Uber Godlike Naruto.

3:Naruto/Original Fem Angel Oc Pairing,Naruto will appear to be 28 years old in this.

4:Uber Powerfull Angel Oc.

5:Multi Bender Naruto.

6:Rinnegan/Sharingan/Mokuton Naruto.

7:Naruto still has all of his jutsu and a hell of a lot more.

8:Juubi no Tenshi Naruto/he has all of the powers of all of the other Jinchurriki.

9:Naruto is a Arc Angel and has Tyreal's Armor and wings.

10:There are no other Naruto or Diablo Characters in this.

11:Naruto has been to the Avatar verse before when Aang was alive so he knows a lot of the older characters like Katara and her has the Angel Oc.

12:He is Toph's Older Brother and is Lin's Uncle.

13:Mokuton in this will be basicly wood bending.

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or Legend of Korra!

Chapter One: The Angels that Came From the Heavens

In a Expanse of nothingness, a figure could be seen floating with no destination in sight. The figure had wild sun kissed blonde hair with pure glowing blue eyes,he had three wisker marks on each cheek and had tan figure wore glowing gold and silver armor with white energy wings, and coming out from the base of his spine were ten long golden fox tails with white tips.

His name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the Juubi no Tenshi,Arc Angel of Kami's Court, and Kami's Avatar of Worlds. It was his job to go to other worlds and help with the current hero of the world.

Naruto had just died from old age in the last world he had been to which was filled with magic users and a whole bunch of other enjoyed a large family,six loving wives,and many children and grandchildren before he felt his life leave him while he slept in a hospital bed at the age of 205.

 _'I wouldn't change anything that happened in my lifetime in that world...I wonder when Kami-chan will be here to send me off to a new wor-'_ Naruto's musings were cut short when in the expanse of nothingness a bright flash of light appeared making Naruto grin.

When the light died down in it's place was a woman beyond human was wearing a white kimono with gold lining,over that she had on shining gold armor with twenty pure white angel had a heart shapped face a perfect figure,her hair was long and golden and her eyes were a pure white with no was the Goddess Kami,his boss...

Naruto bowed towards the woman who smiled at her favorite Arc Angel.

 **"Hello Naruto-kun, I trust you had fun in your last world?"** She asked with curiousity in her voice.

Naruto smiled and replied "Yes,Kami-sama,I had a lot of fun...So since your here I can only assume that I have a new world to go to?" Naruto asked in a curious manner. Kami's smile only widened even further making Naruto confused.

 **"Why yes Naruto, you'll be going back to the Four Nations where your friend Aang lived,before you ask 80 years have passed and a new Avatar has been born,a young girl from the southern water tribe named Korra. But now a new threat is coming called the Equalists who are led by a horid man who plans to take down your friend's reincarnation as well as bending entirely.**

 **Now onto other 'll go in there at full angel 'll have access to half of your sword's power and I permit the use of using your three Bloodlines,The Rinnegan,Sharingan and and I will also be sending you help with this task your 1st wife Lillith is coming with you this time seeing as she has been there as well."** After saying this and no sooner a golden blur knocked down Naruto and began to hug the day lights out of him.

Naruto smiled at his 1st wife Lillith Senju Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha. She too was very beautiful in both looks and spirit. She was wearing deep blue and gold armor with a long sword on her back,Her golden blonde hair was caascading down her back and her deep black eyes were sheding tears.

After comforting his wife they both turned to Kami awaiting instructions.

 **"Are you both ready to go?"** Kami asked them they nodded and together said. "Yes Kami-Sama,we are ready." Kami nodded and waved her hand and both Naruto and Lillith dissapeared in a flash of white light with Kami doing the same not even a second later.

 **Cliffhanger no Jutsu!**


End file.
